Memory Lane
by Cake Factory
Summary: Kecelakaan yang melibatkan mantan kapten Nekoma itu membuat salah satu syarafnya rusak, membuatnya susah—bukan, tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang-orang. / "Akhirnya kau mengenaliku. Tak sia-sia aku menyampahi galerimu dengan fotoku." Haikyuu! x The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls; Kuroo Tetsurou x Takagaki Kaede for #GetWellSoon fanfiction challenge


Kuroo selalu senang mendapati gadis yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun darinya itu ketika mengamati setiap pertandingannya dari tribun penonton. Pertemuan mereka sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak ada unsur kesengajaan, pun mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain hanya karena hal-hal trivial umum seperti ada dalam satu sekolah yang sama atau tinggal di satu komplek yang hanya berbeda gang. Hanya sesederhana sepasang kilau pekat itu yang selalu menemukan sang gadis sudah duduk manis di tribun penonton dalam sekali lempar pandangan.

Diam-diam Kuroo juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah gagal menyadari seorang gadis di tengah banyaknya penonton. Warna rambutnya pun tidak terlalu mencolok, pun jika dibilang posturnya yang cukup tinggi, gadis itu hampir selalu mengambil tempat duduk di antara para lelaki sehingga tak terlihat begitu berbeda.

Terakhir kali mereka berpapasan di luar gedung setelah pertandingan selesai, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menyapa dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu memang selalu datang untuk menonton tim sekolahnya bertanding.

"Takagaki Kaede." Nama gadis itu.

* * *

**Idolmaster Cinderella Girls **© **Bandai Namco**

**Haikyuu! **©** Furudate Haruichi**

—_a Haikyuu! &amp; Idolmaster CG crossover fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

Sebenarnya cukup aneh ketika mereka sudah saling mengetahui nama masing-masing, namun setiap bertemu mata si luar gedung maupun di dalam dengan jarak lapangan dan tribun, mereka hanya bertukar senyum dan anggukan kecil. Hanya sesekali ketika tak sengaja bertemu ketika ingin membeli minuman di _jihanki_ yang sama, atau salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif untuk menghampiri terlebih dahulu.

Sejak saat itu, kawan setimnya selalu ribut ketika mereka hendak melakukan pertandingan, sibuk menggodai kapten mereka, walau gadis itu tak selalu datang dalam pertandingannya. Jika seperti itu, maka sang kapten mulai mengomel betapa kawan-kawan dalam timnya begitu berisik menyayangkan absennya sang gadis dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya, pun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa meski selalu ditutupi dengan baik.

Musim panas, latihan bersama sekolah lain, dan semuanya terasa berlalu begitu cepat seperti kedipan mata. Begitu pula ingatan yang perlahan menghilang, terlupakan seiring sepasang manik kelam yang tak pernah lagi melihat sosok yang selalu mengamati setiap pertandingannya.

Dua tahun sejak Kuroo tak lagi memakai seragam sekolah Nekoma, selama itu pula ia tak lagi bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya. Ia sengaja memilih universitas yang berbeda, namun walau begitu, teman-temannya hanya bisa maklum dan menepuk bahu sang mantan kapten sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan supaya pemuda itu berhasil menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Dua tahun, dan Kuroo sudah tak pernah berdiri di atas lapangan _gymnasium_, pun menyentuh bola yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Alih-alih bola voli, yang sering ia pegang sekarang adalah berbagai macam kamera, termasuk kamera yang ada di ponselnya.

Kuroo tak pernah membayangkan ia akan beralih menjadi fotografer dari kecintaannya pada voli. Mungkin tidak jika ia tak terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan satu tahun lalu. Begitu banyak rasa iri yang tertimbun ketika satu waktu ia melakukan reuni dengan mantan rekan setimnya, meski diam-diam mereka—kecuali Kuroo—sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan tentang olahraga yang dulu mereka lakoni bersama saat melakukan reuni, biarpun pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm yakin teman-temannya masih mengikuti klub voli di kampusnya masing-masing.

Sampai Taketora mengeluarkan sebuah majalah lalu menyikut pelan lengan mantan kapten di sebelahnya.

"Lihat, lihat," ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil membuka halaman majalah dengan tidak sabar. "Kau ingat dia? Euuh, kurasa tidak dengan wajahnya, maksudku gadis yang dulu sering menonton pertandingan kita?" Taketora mengoreksi sementara telunjuknya ditempelkan pada foto salah satu gadis di halaman itu.

"Ha? Oh, Takagaki Kaede?"

"Ya! Ya! Kau tahu, dia sekarang adalah seorang idol!"

Kuroo mengernyit, lalu terkekeh pelan setelah melihat wajah Taketora yang terlihat begitu antusias. Ia jadi penasaran dengan perjuangan kawannya sendiri jika mengingat semasa SMA dulu Taketora yang naksir dengan manager Karasuno namun sempat dihadang oleh libero dari tim seberang.

"Kau telat. Aku sudah tahu duluan." Tawa Kuro semakin keras setelah Taketora memberikan ekspresi kecewa.

Sejujurnya aneh baginya yang mendalami fotografi namun tak mengerti beberapa kabar kecil dalam majalah. Yah, ia juga membeli banyak majalah fashion untuk dijadikan referensi meski. Hanya saja Kuroo tak langsung menyadari siapa gadis cantik yang saat itu ia perhatikan fotonya di majalah. Hanya melihat foto, tak membaca artikel yang tertulis di sana. Toh yang ia butuhkan hanya referensi pose dan ekspresi natural, pun jika memperhatikan wajahnya Kuroo tak akan bisa memasukkan fitur wajah cantik itu ke dalam memorinya.

Kali ketiga Kuroo membuka majalah itu dan tak sengaja membaca nama sang model, ia membeliak kaget.

"Jadi kalian sudah bertemu lagi?" Kali ini Yaku yang membuka suara.

"Huh? Tidak, lah. Mana mungkin bertemu lagi, 'kan?" Kuroo membalas santai lalu meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin, tak sadar teman-temannya saling berpandangan. Ada rasa prihatin yang disampaikan dengan sorot mata bagai telepati antara Yaku, Taketora, dan yang lain, pun diam-diam bersyukur juga Lev tak ikut hadir hari ini.

Hanya Kenma yang bungkam.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Menepuk tas hitam yang sudah menggantung di bahunya, Kuroo menjawab malas, "_Onsen_." Kemudian berbalik dan melambai singkat.

"Kuroo-san! Jangan-jangan kau mau memotret perempuan yang sedang berendam?! Aku ikut!"

"Hei, Bodoh! Aku tidak sepertimu!" Dalam sekejap mata, Taketora sudah menjadi sasaran lemparan sepatu dari Kuroo ditambah pukulan telak di kepala oleh Yaku.

Dari kejauhan, mereka yang masih riuh tak sadar tengah diperhatikan.

xxx

Barangkali Kuroo tak akan datang ke onsen sendirian jika ia tak disuruh membuat liputan singkat tentang pemandian air panas oleh redaksi majalah yang sedang mempekerjakannya sementara. Ini adalah pemandian air panas ketiga yang ia kunjungi di daerah Kanto.

Seperti biasa, setelah berendam, hanya memakai yukata, ia duduk di kursi panjang di dekat meja resepsionis sambil meneguk susu hangat yang ia ambil dari mesin menjual minuman di sebelahnya. Melakukan perjalanan seperti ini sendirian sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaannya, meski sepinya kadang-kadang membuat Kuroo berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia mengajak seorang saja untuk menemani.

Keadaan penginapan juga tengah lengang, tak begitu ramai. Beruntung ia datang bukan saat ramai pengunjung sehingga tak bisa menikmati waktunya seperti ini. Walau Kuroo sekarang merasa sedikit jengah karena merasa tengah diperhatikan sedari tadi, namun tak dapat menemukan siapa pelakunya.

Membuang botol susu kosongnya ke tong sampah, Kuroo berniat segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sayang sebelum ia sempat bangkit dari duduknya, seorang perempuan datang menghampirinya dan menyapa.

Mungkin jika itu bukan Kuroo, bisa saja laki-laki yang dihampiri itu kini malah mematung tak percaya. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, Kuroo malah balik menatap gadis yang berdiri di depannya dengan alis yang hampir menaut dan sedikit terganggu. Mungkin gadis ini yang sejak tadi mengamati, pikirnya.

"Kuroo?" panggil gadis itu yang sekejap membungkam pemuda yang bersangkutan. Hampir saja ia menanyai siapa gadis di depannya ini dan langsung pergi, namun kenyataan bahwa yang bersangkutan mengenalnya, Kuroo terdiam.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

/x/

Takagaki Kaede begitu menyukai _onsen_. Di tengah padatnya jadwal sebagai idol, bukan tak mungkin ia tak memiliki waktu khusus untuk bersantai. Hari ini pun ia sengaja meminta agar produser tidak mendadak mengisi jadwal kosongnya karena Kaede ingin berendam di _onsen_.

Ia tahu di mana pemandian air panas yang tidak begitu ramai. Ia pun tidak ingin waktu bersantainya terganggu oleh orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Oh, ia menghargai para fans, namun jika dalam waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Hanya saja, siapa yang menyangka kedatangannya ke _onsen_ kali ini membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda yang diam-diam ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini?

Sayang sambutan untuknya tak begitu baik. Barangkali Kaede akan begitu tertohok dan kecewa ketika mendapati pandangan asing dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, pun pertanyaan umum ketika tidak sama-sama mengenal. Namun kali ini berbeda, dan Kaede berusaha maklum dengan kondisi sang pemuda.

"Takagaki Kaede, dan kita sudah tidak bertemu kurang lebih dua tahun," jawabnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Kaede tak akan menyangkal kalau ada sedikit perasaan tidak di dadanya.

"O-oh... Maaf, aku..." Perubahan ekspresi dari sang pemuda sedikit membuat Kaede merasa lega, dan lagi-lagi ia maklum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik—ah, boleh aku duduk?"

"Ah, ya, silakan." Dengan cepat pemuda itu bergeser, memberi tempat padanya yang dengan cepat memberikan gestur untuk berhenti. Masih banyak jarak yang tersisa sehingga pemuda itu tak perlu bergeser jauh.

Duduk di kursi yang sama, perlahan-lahan hening menyergap mereka. Yang gadis ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun bingung memulai dari mana. Sementara sang pemuda cukup sungkan setelah berlaku seperti orang yang tidak mengenal Kaede sama sekali dan berpikir perempuan itu pasti tersinggung.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kenma soal... keadaanmu." Kaede memutuskan angkat bicara terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia merasakan Kuroo menoleh padanya. Namun keadaan tak berubah, pemuda itu tetap diam.

Prosopagnosia, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _face blindness_. Kecelakaan yang melibatkan mantan kapten Nekoma itu, meski beruntung karena tak membuat salah satu anggota tubuhnya seperti tangan dan kaki cedera, namun membuat salah satu syarafnya rusak karena hantaman keras di kepala, membuatnya susah—bukan, tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang-orang. Gangguan keseimbangan yang dialaminya pun membuat Kuroo memutuskan untuk mundur dari tim karena ia tahu tak akan sempat sampai ia sembuh dan pulih sebelum akhirnya harus benar-benar berhenti karena ia yang sudah ada di tingkat akhir.

Segala penjelasan Kenma tentang keadaan sang pemuda mau tak meu membuat Kaede bungkam dengan kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia percayai begitu saja. Pantas saja ketika ia iseng datang ke beberapa pertandingan voli antar universitas, Kaede tak dapat menemukan Kuroo di manapun. Sebagai gantinya, sosok Kenma yang masih familiar di ingatannya membuat Kaede nekat memanggilnya, dan informasi itulah yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak heran juga kalau kau tidak mengenaliku tadi," selorohnya disusul kekeh pelan.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, tak apa." Jika saja Kaede tak tahu sama sekali soal _face blindness_ yang dialami sang pemuda, mungkin ia mengira Kuroo membencinya sampai seperti ini, pun Kaede tak tahu alasan kenapa pemuda itu harus membencinya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kau mengenali orang dalam keadaanmu yang begitu."

"Itu... biasanya mengingat dari model rambut atau warna rambut, tapi lebih mudah mengenali dari suara..." Kuroo membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung agak lama, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, berharap tak didengar lawan bicara, "... Kadang-kadang dari postur tubuh atau... parfumnya."

Mendengar dua yang terakhir membuat Kaede terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa halus. Beruntunglah laki-laki yang menemui hal langka seperti ini—biar duduk berdua sambil berbincang hangat begini pun belum tentu fans laki-laki di luar sana yang mendapat kesempatan bisa membuat Kaede tertawa seperti ini.

"... Lupakan saja dua yang terakhir."

"Tidak, tidak." Kaede masih tertawa. "Seperti biasanya, kau menarik."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Tentu." Menarik napas panjang, Kaede lalu berkata, "Kalau setelah ini aku pergi ke sana sepuluh menit, kemudian kembali lagi kemari dan menyapamu, apa kau bisa mengingatku?"

"Tentu bisa, karena kau sudah mengatakan akan pergi lalu kembali dan menyapa. Jadi kalau ada yang menyapaku, itu pasti kamu," jawab Kuroo ringan sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"_Mou_, bukan begitu maksudku." Kaede memukul lengan sang pemuda main-main, kemudian giliran Kuroo yang tertawa.

"Ingat, aku masih ingat suaramu."

"Mmm... baiklah kalau begitu." Sedikit kecewa, namun Kaede tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia diingat saja sudah senang, walau bukan diingat dari ciri fisiknya. Kaede ingin pemuda itu mengenalinya ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan, atau ketika ia muncul di televisi, majalah, atau apapun itu.

"Bawa ponsel?" tanya sang gadis tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin tukar kontak, kalau tidak keberatan."

"Boleh, tak masalah." Kuroo mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan _e-mail_ dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi untuk kemudian dicatat oleh sang gadis, begitupula Kuroo yang ganti menyimpan kontak setelah gilirannya selesai.

Tersenyum manis, Kaede menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel milik Kuroo setelah memintanya halus. Gadis itu tak mengatakan ingin meminjamnya untuk apa, namun begitu saja berlalu menghampiri perempuan penjaga meja resepsionis. Mereka bicara dengan suara pelan, sehingga dari jarak itu Kuroo tak dapat mencuri dengar karena penasaran apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan.

Kuroo semakin bertanya-tanya ketika perempuan yang tadinya berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis kini berjalan ke arahnya bersama Kaede. Belum sempat bertanya, lengannya mendadak digamit, lalu gadis yang hanya memiliki selisih tinggi 16 cm dengannya meminta Kuro tersenyum dan menghadap kamera.

"... Untuk apa yang barusan?"

Sementara Kaede masih membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga resepsionis, gadis itu tetap tak menjawab dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kuroo. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu sementara Kaede masih sibuk dengan ponsel milik Kuroo.

"Tada."

Gadis itu menunjukkan layar pada sang pemuda lalu tersenyum ringan. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak mengerti dari sang pemilik yang _wallpaper_nya kini telah berganti dengan foto mereka berdua, penyandang marga Takagaki itu mengembalikan ponsel milik Kuroo. Wajahnya tampak senang.

"Ingat aku jangan dari suaraku. Jadi nanti kaubisa menyapaku waktu bertemu di jalan atau di suatu tempat."

Masih belum cukup mengerti, Kuroo memutuskan untuk mengangguk pelan, biarpun ada rasa senang yang diam-diam menyusup. Tidak, ia bukan senang karena bisa berfoto berdua bersama Takagaki Kaede sang idol dengan cuma-cuma tanpa harus bersusah payah, ia hanya senang gadis itu tampaknya masih ingat dengannya dan tak berusaha membuat jarak lebar hanya karena statusnya kini yang sudah menjadi 'orang terkenal'.

Satu kecupan di pipi dan ucapan selamat malam mengantar tidurnya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohoho?"

Satu kata yang sangat familiar membuat Kuroo menoleh dan mendapati kawan lamanya tengah berdiri sambil mengamatinya dengan penuh selidik. Hal yang masih melekat dari Bokuto di ingatan Kuroo adalah warna rambut dan modelnya yang cukup mencolok—mirip dengan burung hantu—selain kata 'ohoho' barusan.

"Oh, kau, Bokuto."

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti kecewa begitu, huh? Kau seperti sedang menunggu anak perempuan untuk diajak kencan saja," Bokuto mencibir sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ah, Kuroo selalu geli melihat wajahnya yang seperti, namun ia tidak membencinya. Sayang ia tak bisa mengingatnya setiap saat.

"Kalau kubilang iya?—oh, coba lakukan lagi. Majukan bibirmu seperti tadi."

"Ha? Oh, sebentar. Seperti ini—_tte_, kenapa malah mau difoto?! Dan kaumau kencan dengan siapa?! Astaga, lama tak bertemu kau tiba-tiba jadi orang yang berbeda."

"Justru karena jarang bertemu, makanya aku minta fotomu. Dan jangan bilang kau masih belum punya pacar?" Kuroo tergelak. Seringainya muncul kemudian dan terlihat tetap menyebalkan, kalau kata Daichi, mantan kapten Karasuno.

Sudah merupakan hal biasa jika Kuroo dan Bokuto bertemu, mereka tak ubahnya anak kecil usia delapan tahun yang meributkan sesuatu sambil tergelak lepas. Sepasang iris berbeda warna menatap dari kejauhan sembari tersenyum manis. Tampaknya kesenangan dua lelaki di sana menular padanya dan mengundang senyum geli terpoles di wajahnya.

Tawa kedua lelaki itu baru berhenti ketika gadis dengan postur ramping dan tinggi itu lewat di depannya. Kecepatan langkahnya tak berkurang sama sekali, sampai salah satu dari lelaki itu membuat kakinya tertahan.

"Kaede?"

Dan gadis itu menoleh, "Kupikir kencan kita hari ini batal," ujarnya lembut. Samar-samar terlihat warna merah jambu di pipinya. Alami, bukan hasil _make up_nya.

"Mana mungkin. Nah, selamat cari teman jalan-jalan, Bokuto." Pemuda yang sudah melewati upacara kedewasaan itu tertawa dan meninggalkan kawan lamanya yang tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, gadis itu tertawa kecil, lalu menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik syal yang melilit leher, menghangatkannya. Menjelang musim dingin begini bisa gawat kalau ia nekat tidak memakai syal saat pergi keluar, terlebih kurang dari dua bulan ada jadwal konser yang jelas tak memperbolehkannya untuk sakit.

"Akhirnya kau mengenaliku. Tak sia-sia aku menyampahi galerimu dengan fotoku."

"Dan kau membuat kelasku gempar," Kuroo mengoreksi agar gadis di sampingnya tak merasa seluruh perbuatannya adalah benar. Ia menyampaikan dengan nada bercanda, tentu. Masalah _wallpaper_nya terlihat oleh salah satu teman sekelas dan dengan cepat menyebar hingga muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Salahmu sendiri."

Enam bulan, waktu yang dibutuhkan lelaki itu untuk dapat benar-benar menghapal sosok di depannya tanpa harus melihat wajahnya. Kaede meminta seperti itu tidak lain agar sang pemuda dapat menemukannya di tengah keramaian, meski Kuroo tak akan pernah bisa lagi mengenali seseorang dari wajahnya.

Baginya, menjadi seorang idol pun belum cukup jika sepasang mata dari orang yang ia sayangi tak bisa melihat ke arahnya, tak bisa menemukannya di tengah keramaian. Ketahuilah, seandainya hingga saat ini lelaki itu masih kesulitan mengenali sosoknya, Kaede akan tetap menunggu.

_**fin.**_

_*Jihanki: Jidouhanbaiki, mesin penjual minuman otomatis_

Di sini akhirnya bikin selisih umur mereka 5 tahun. Kalau beda 8 tahun rasanya jauh banget dan agak-agak (apa). Tapi tetep Kaede lebih tua, hm hm.

Telat lima hari, _but, well, happy belated birthday_, Houmei.

**January, 21st 2015**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
